Road to Champion: (chapter one) My Pokémon and Me
by Phantom
Summary: Another journey in the land of Pokémon begins.


-------------- Disclaimer --------------If I don't own them, I'm borrowing them. Otherwise the characters you read about are hauntings from my own subconcous. I'm just a poor college student working for a creative outlet. Hope you enjoy this story. 

Feed back is welcomed and appreciated. See errors? See a hole? Want to let your feelings be known? Email me, ICQ me. See end of Story for information. 

--------------Contact info:--------------email me @ Vandeven@badlands.nodak.eduRoad to Champion is found at: http://www.enetis.net/~rvande/pokemon.html --------------And now.... Road to Champion A Pokemon Fan fiction by Phantom(Stuart VandeVenter) -------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bill looked thoughtfully towards the young man who was working diligently at the computer in his lighthouse. How long had he kept him here? He knew that he had made it impossible for the young man to go on his own Pokemon journey. It was really quite selfish, Bill thought to himself, to keep him here to work on the Pokemon computer system. Some dreams and fantasies had to be on hold though, when other things were on the table. 

He had never complained, that young man. He had worked hard, all the while dreaming of the day that he too could journey like so many of the young people that had come to this lighthouse to visit and seek information. He never told Bill how much he dreamed of being out there, with his own Pokemon, battling and learning. He had read all the books and learned all he could from Bill. 

Today the dream Phantom was waiting for would come true. 

Bill walked up to where Phantom was typing at the computer, "Phantom." he said. 

Phantom looked up from the computer monitor, brushing his fingers through his mop of brown hair as he did. He straightened the black oval glasses on his face and smiled at Bill, his brown eyes shining with respect. "What can I do for you today, Bill?" 

Bill smiled back at his young protege. "You're fired." 

Phantom fell out of his chair. ------------------------------------

Log 1: My Pokemon and Me!------------------------------------ 

----Route 25: Bill's Lighthouse 

Phantom stood outside Bill's lighthouse. Bill stood next to him with a smile. "I know how much you've wanted to go, so go." Bill looked back fondly on the eight years Phantom had spent here, but the time had come to do other things. 

Phantom played with what he wanted and what he thought Bill needed inside his head. "But what about all the work that's left? I have no problem..." 

"Can it, Phantom." said Bill, "You're eighteen. I've held you back far too long. Go out there and become a champion before you become old and lazy like me!" 

"You're not lazy, Bill." retorted Phantom. 

"Hey! You didn't say I wasn't old!" 

Phantom grinned wide at his friend. 

Bill grinned back, "But it is selfish of me to keep you here." he handed Phantom a Pokedex and a belt with room for six Pokeballs. "You'll need these." 

Bill let out a high pitched whistle. A large Fearow came flying down and landed next to Bill and Phantom. "This Fearow will fly you back to Pallet town where you can go see Professor Oak." 

"It'll be good to get home. To see my family, see Professor Oak." said Phantom thoughtfully. He smiled at the Fearow. The same Fearow that had carried him her eight years ago he was sure. 

"Professor Oak knows you're on your way. He should let you pick a Pokemon and send you right on your way." 

"Thanks for everything, Bill. I'll come visit when I swing back through this way after I battle in Cerulean Gym." 

"You do that, Phantom. Now good luck!" 

"FEAROW!!!!" yelled the large Pokemon as it lifted Phantom into the air and towards the town of Pallet. 

---- Pallet Town 

Raoul Faustus was walking home from Professor Oak's Lab. He had spent eight hard years working there. He had slowly gain more and more respect from the Professor as time went on and was gaining more each day. Raoul was very proud of the fact that he had just finished a project detailing the pros and cons of the Eevee evolutions. 

Raouls eyes shot to the sky as he heard the sound of a Fearow calling. The Fearow was heading towards Pallet and it seemed to be carrying someone. Why did that sight give Raoul such an odd feeling of Deja vu? 

It hit Raoul suddenly and hard. He ran at full speed towards the Glacialis residence. 

---- 

The Fearow landed right outside his house. He straightened out his leather jacket and rearranged the backpack on his back. He was just getting over the wonderful view that the Fearow had given him of Indigo Isles. He waved happily to Fearow as it flew away. That's when the door popped open. 

"Phantom! You're home!" screamed Ms. Glacialis in joy as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Never, never, leave home again for that long again you hear me?" 

"Uh, well... Mom, you see..." began Phantom. 

"Did you wear clean underwear? Eat your Broccoli?" 

" Mom! I wrote you everyday like I promised." said Phantom between labored breaths his mother was squeezing him so hard. 

"If it isn't Momma's little boy back to Pallet." said an all too familar voice to Phantom. It didn't matter he'd only seen the voices owner once or twice in the last eight years, it still grated on his nerves. "Are you still a Doofus, Rufus?" 

Phantom broke from his mother's hug to look at the young man his age standing there smirking. He frowned, "Raoul..." he said through clenched teeth. 

"Oh look, honey. Your best friend Raoul has come to say hi!" exclaimed Mom, always in her constant state of delusion. 

"Mom," began Phantom, "Raoul is NOT my friend." Anymore, Phantom thought to himself. 

"That's right." said Raoul, "Phantom is too good for Pallet town. To good for everything. Thinks he's all special because he works for Bill." Raoul scowled. 

"I got that job fair and square now stop complaining!" yelled Phantom. 

"Ah, such good friends." smiled Mom. 

Phantom and Raoul face faulted. 

"Talk to you two later." Mom said going back inside. 

"I don't have time for this, Raoul. I'm going to go visit Professor Oak. I'm going on a Pokemon journey." 

Raoul started. "YOU?" 

Raoul thought quickly. He had never gone on his. There was no way that he was going let Phantom do him one over. It still burned how Bill had chosen Phantom for the Pokemon storage system assignment and not him. It didn't matter that he'd been able to convince Professor Oak to let him work at the lab. The only reason he did that was to one up Phantom. It seemed it was time to go for another one up. 

"Well," Raoul smiled evilly, "me too." 

Phantom looked at Raoul evenly, "And when did you decide on this?" 

"None of your business. I'm going to smoke you, Doofus!" 

Raoul spun around on his heels and walked away. 

Phantom sighed, "Some things just never changed." He stuck his head inside of the door. "Mom! I'm going to go see Professor Oak about a Pokemon! Talk to you later!" 

Inside Professor Oaks lab, Phantom was surprised to see not only Raoul, but two other young trainers there. "Ah, I think we're all here now!" exclaimed Oak. "You Boys all ready to choose your Pokemon?" 

Phantom looked at all present. First Raoul. His age, clean blonde hair, dressed in slacks, shirt, and a denim jacket. Another guy, maybe a year younger, was dressed in black leather pants, t-shirt, and a Blue bandana. The last guy, younger as well, was short, dressed in denim, with a red head band that blended into his fiery red spiked hair. 

"I choose, Bulbasaur!" said the guy in the blue bandana. "I'll call him, Bulbie!" 

"Good choice, Blue. Bulbasaur is a plant type Pokemon. Very nice." said Oak. 

"Then I choose, Charmander!" said the guy with the red head band. "I'll call him, just that, Charmander." the boy laughed, "I beat it will FRY Blue's Bulbasaur." 

Blue pulled back his fist to punch the offending boy's lights out. 

"Blue, John...." warned Oak. "You both have one more year till eighteen. You parents CAN forbid you from going on your Pokemon journeys yet again..." 

"Sorry, Professor..." They said in unison. 

The Professor continued, "Very nice, John. Fire type Pokemon are very good. Difficult, but excellent." 

"I'm taking a Bulbasaur, too, Professor." said Raoul. "No need to name it anything fancy, because it's the best anyway." 

"That's nice Raoul. Never thought I'd say this, but I'll miss you here. I'm glad you're going on your journey finally, though." said Oak. He turned towards Phantom, "That goes for you as well, Phantom. How about your Pokemon?" 

"Squirtle. I'll call it B-chan." said Phantom stepping forward and taking the Pokeball. 

"Ah, excellent choice, the tiny turtle Pokemon." 

"B-chan?!" laughed Raoul. "I guess one bad name deserves another, eh, Doofus?" 

Phantom shot Raoul a cross look. 

The four young men holding their Pokeballs looking at them with different thoughts in their heads. Raoul was the first to bring one of those thoughts to light. "Come on, Phantom! Let's check 'em out! I'll battle you!" 

Phantom turned to Raoul uncertain, "Shouldn't we get to know them a little first?" 

"Ah, come on Phantom, Pokemon were born to battle!" he smiled and threw his pokeball, "Bulbasaur! GO!" the little Pokemon appeared out of the ball. 

"Bulba?" it said seeing nothing to battle. 

"Go ahead Phantom, your Squirtle will understand." said Oak. 

"Unless you're afraid.... Ruuuuufus." taunted Raoul. 

Phantom nodded at Oak, but was still a little uncertain. He didn't feel right asking his Pokemon to fight until they were properly introduced... Raoul's taunt made up his mind for him, though. 

"B-chan! I choose you!" 

The tiny turtle appeared on the field in front of all the spectators, "Squirtle Squirt!" it happily said. It looked at the Bulbasaur, and then to who it assumed was its new trainer. It smiled and rushed up to Phantom hugging his legs. "Squirtle! Squirt squirt!" 

Phantom laughed, "Hey, there little guy." 

"Squirtle Squirtle?" it questioned Phantom pointing towards the Bulbasaur. 

"Well," began Phantom, "Yes. Let's battle it." 

"Enough bonding time!" yelled Raoul, "Bulbasaur! Growl!" 

"Bulbasaur!" screamed the Bulbasaur. The sonic like attack made B-chan's head spin. 

"B-chan, tackle!" Phantom called. 

B-chan spun around and slammed into Bulbasaur, knocking it over. "Squirtle!" 

"Now! Tail whip!" Phantom yelled. 

"Squirtle, Squirt. Squirtle Squirt." said the little Pokemon waving its tail at the Bulbasaur. It started laughing. 

"Don't falter, Bulbasaur! Tackle!" yelled Raoul. 

Bulbasaur tackled B-chan but it was obvious that it was not as well defended. A few more tackles were exchanged between the Pokemon. Raoul started to sweat. 

"Come on you crazy Pokemon! Can't you do anything else?" 

Phantom caught a glint in his eyes. "Give it your all B-chan! TACKLE IT!" 

"Squirtle!" cried B-chan launching itself with great speed at the tired Bulbasaur. 

"Bulba?!?!" it cried out as it was knocked for a loop, "Bulba, Bulba, Bulba.... Saur..." it fainted. 

"Darn it!" said Raoul, "I guess I underestimated you, Phantom. But not next time!" he took his Pokeball and pointed it at Bulbasaur. "Return!" he said and the Bulbasaur returned to the ball. 

"Squirtle Squirt!" cried B-chan flashing a victory sign. 

"That was great, B-chan!" Phantom said hugging the Pokemon. 

Raoul sniffed in dejection. "This is too mushy for me. I'm getting out of here." 

"Uh, Raoul, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Oak. 

"What?" 

"The award to the winner of the battle?" questioned Oak. 

"Ah, damn." said Raoul as he reached into his pocket. He threw some coins at Phantom's feet. "Enjoy it while you can, Rufus the Doofus. You'll be going down next time we meet." With that Raoul marched out of the lab. 

"We'll see about that." said Phantom under his breath. "I guess I'll be going too." 

"Hey, Phantom?" asked Blue spinning his Pokeball on his hand, "How 'bout us?" 

Phantom sighed. 

"Squirtle!" B-chan was confident. 

----Route One 

Phantom walked along the route between Pallet and Viridian city. After a couple of potions supplied by Professor Oak, he was able to battle both Blue and John. B-chan smoked John's Charmander, unfortunately though, Blue's Bulbasaur did poor B-chan in. 

Blue was really sporting about it and had even shaken his hand. John took his loss about as good as Raoul took his, but that was the way it went. It turned out John was as much Blue's rival as Raoul was Phantom's. Phantom finally drew a connection to two young boys he had seen fighting eight years ago. That kind of gave Blue and Phantom a connection, and they promised not to purposely get in the others way. They decided to be friends... for now. 

"Rattata!" Phantom spun around to see a little purple rat like Pokemon. He smiled and pulled out his Pokedex. 

"Rattata." began the computerized voice, "A forest Pokemon. Very common to forests and fields." 

"All right!" called Phantom. "Let's battle it! B-chan!" Phantom tossed the ball and out popped the little turtle. 

"Squirtle!!" it yelled happily as it appeared. 

"B-chan! Tackle NOW!" 

B-chan rushed forward quickly and gave the Rattata a good butt to the head. "RAT-TA-TA" it responded as the little forest Pokemon returned the favor with a tackle of it's own. B-chan took the strike right in the gut. 

"B-CHAN! TAIL WHIP!" I cried. 

"Squirtle Squirt!" B-chan mewed, shaking his tail. 

"TA-TA!?!?" the Rattata cried out in surprise, its defenses weakening. 

"Quickly, B-chan! Tackle!" This should be the fainting blow, Phantom hoped. 

"Squirtle!" With a quick move, B-chan head butted the Rattata into next week. 

"All right B-chan! Our first Victory!" Phantom gave B-chan a little High five. 

"Squirtle, Squirt squirt!" answered B-chan happily. 

"If only I had some Pokeballs..." Phantom smiled and grabbed the only one he did have. "B-chan RETURN!" B-chan glowed a fine red and returned to the ball. "Let's Go, B-chan! To Viridian City!" 

---- Viridian City 

"And here are your Pokeballs young man. Happy hunting!" said the young clerk. 

Phantom smiled as he excepted the set of twelve Pokeballs. "You bet." He said to the pretty young lady. "Can I ask where the Pokemon center is?" 

"It's just down the block. Make sure to say hi to Nurse Joy for me." the clerk answered. 

"I will." said Phantom waving and he walked out of the store. 

Phantom attached five of the Pokeballs to his belt, joining the one that already held B-chan. He couldn't wait to fill each of them up and more. First, though, he had to go heal B-chan and then head off into Viridian forest. 

He walked into the Pokemon center and looked around. A few trainers were here and there, but he didn't pay any attention to that. He walked straight up to the young women with pink hair done up in long loops. "Nurse Joy I presume?" Phantom asked. 

"That would be me!" smiled Joy, "What can I do for you?" 

"Just heal up my Squirtle. That's all I need for now, thank you. Also the clerk in the shop down the block says hi." Phantom answered as he handed the ball to Joy. 

"Oh. I hope Anna is doing well." she smiled accepting the Pokeball. "It'll be done in a jiffy." Joy said. 

Quick as pie the ball was back in Phantom's hand. "Thanks Joy!" he exclaimed. "I'm off to Viridian forest." 

"You be careful, Phantom, and good luck!" 

----Viridian Forest 

"Squirtle, Squirtle! Squirt squirt? Squirt squirt?" B-chan piped behind Phantom as they trudged through Viridian Forest. 

"Shhhhh!" Phantom replied. "We have to find a Pikachu! How are we going to do that with you talking so bubbly and happy like!" 

"Squirt..tlllle...." 

Phantom looked at his little Pokemon's down trodden face and melted. "I'm Sorry, B-chan. I just really would like a Pikachu to add to the Pidgey, Rattata, Weedle, and Kakuna you helped me catch. It can be very important to have an electric type Pokemon. That's what Bill always told me." 

"Squirtle!" B-chan answered and gave him the cutest peace sign he had ever seen. 

"That's the spirit, B-chan! Let's keep looking." 

Many battles, many hours, and a Caterpie later... 

Phantoms ears twitched at the sound of the rustling bushes. He may have advanced the Pokemon he did have in level and ability nicely, but he really wanted a Pikachu, and this could be his best chance. 

"Pikachu?" came a cute little voice from somewhere. Yes! He thought to himself. 

"Squirtle squirtle, Squirt squirt?" 

"That's right B-chan! This is it!" Phantom reached down to his belt and grabbed one of the Pokeballs. "Pidgey! Go!" 

"SQUIRRRRRRT.....!?!" 

The ball hit the ground and out popped Pidgey ,"Pidgey, Pidgey!" 

"Pidgey! Gust attack, NOW!" The gust hit the Pikachu head on. "All right Pidgey!" Phantom urged his Pokemon on. 

"Squirt, squirt!" B-chan was pulling on Phantom's pant leg feverishly. 

"Huh? What is it, B-chan?" Phantom asked, wondering why he looked so worried. 

"Squirtle squirtle, squirt!!!" he exclaimed as he pointed towards the battle... 

The Pikachu was glowing and sparks were flying... "Oh No!" Phantom said out loud while whispering other choice statements to himself. 

"PIIIIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUU" The thunder shock hit Phantom's little Pidgey dead on. He had forgotten that flying Pokemon were incredibly weak against electric attacks. 

"Darn it! Pidgey, RETURN!" Phantom called back the weakened Pidgey. B-chan made a move to enter the battle but Phantom quickly grabbed him. "No way, B-chan. Water Pokemon are even MORE trouble against electric type Pokemon!" 

Grabbing another ball, Phantom yelled, "RATTY! GO! Quick Attack!" Ratty did just that and gave Pikachu a critical hit. "YES!" 

Phantom reached down to the last Pokeballs on his belt reserved for his head team and let it fly. "Pikachu! Your mine. Pokeball, GO!" 

The little Pikachu disappeared into the ball. It shook once, it shook twice, then lay still. 

"WE DID IT!" Phantom cried, "WE CAUGHT PIKACHU!" 

"RATTATA!" 

"Squirtle!" 

"Good job, Ratty, Return!" Ratty returned to his ball. Phantom quickly clipped both balls back to his belt and grabbed and put B-chan on his shoulder. "Let's get moving B-chan! To Pewter City!" 

--------------------- To Be continued in Log2 --------------------- Next time on Road to Champion! 

Phantom: Greetings! Welcome to the sneak peak of the next log! B-chan here is going to give me a hand. 

B-chan: Squirtle squirt! 

Phantom: That's right! When we reach Pewter city, Blue shows up and we get some new friends! 

B-chan: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle! 

Phantom: Yup, and you face the amazing Onix, and we get ready to head off to Mt. Moon! 

B-chan: Squirtle, Squirt squirt? 

Phantom: Come on B-chan, would they read the next issue if they knew if you won or not? 

B-chan: Squirtle.... 

Phantom: Right! Join us next time for Pewter Gym Showdown! 

--------------- Contact Info: --------------- Feed back is welcomed email me @ Vandeven@badlands.nodak.eduRoad to Champion is found at: http://www.enetis.net/~rvande/pokemon.htmlICQ: 35170825 IM: Stu Dog21--------------- 


End file.
